


Opening the Closet Door

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening the Closet Door

“Two…fucking…hours.”

                Harry sighed, but didn’t reprimand his boyfriend for his language. Both men were stripped of their outer robes and their shirts sleeves were rolled up, and their first two buttons were undone.  Smacking the back of his head against, the wall, Harry groaned. “You think they would’ve let us out by now.”

                “Maybe I should act like I’m killing you.” Snorted Draco.

                Harry smiled, “Like you could.”

                “I could Potter.”

                Wrapping his arms around the Malfoy’s neck, Harry smirked, “Ah, but would you want to?”

                Resting his hands around Harry’s waist, Draco leaned down and kissed Harry, “You should already know the answer to that,”

                Harry grinned and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, his eyes sliding shut, “I’m hungry.”

                “And I have to go to the loo.”

                Turning slightly, both men watched as the knob jiggle before the door eased open, both of them flinching when the light streamed in. “I can’t believe you two,” Hermione’s scolding voice could he heard, “Just because you two are together doesn’t mean every Gryffindor has to be with a Slytherin, honestly.”

                Harry hid his face into Draco’s chest, the light burning his retinas. “But look ‘Moine!” Neville exclaimed.

                “You bloody-“

                “Dray,” Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist, “I’m sure they have a perfectly good explanation for this.”

                “But, look Harry, your with Malfoy now, aren’t you happy?” Neville asked with a chuckle.

                “I’ve been happy for the past six months!” shouted Harry, “I didn’t need to be locked up in a closet to do so!”

                “Wait, what?” Blaise asked, taking a step back in shock.

                “Golden Boy and I have been dating for the past six months, bloody idiots,” Draco snapped, “And both didn’t enjoy being in a steam room for the past two bloody hours!”

                Harry sighed, and placed a hand on Draco’s forearm, “I rather not visit you in Azkaban.”

                Draco sneered at the two, “You two are idiots.”

                Harry sighed, “I’m going to take a shower. Neville, Blaise, I suggest you two run. Dray, you’re coming with me.”

                Hermione chuckle as he watched the newly revealed couple walk away, “I thought they changed.”

                Neville looked at Hermione before looking at Blaise, “I…what…I have no idea what just happened.”

                Blaise sighed and wrapped an arm around Neville’s shoulder, “I don’t either, but with those two, that is probably for the better.”


End file.
